Trip to America
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: The DigiDestined travel to America for the weekend! The team has different plans-will it all work out? Chap. VI added.
1. Plane ride

A/N: I don't own Digimon, otherwise I'd be rich and not live in 

Fresno. This is a Taiora, some Daikari, Takari, Daiyako, Tayako 

and Mimato. (quite a lot of couples here, huh? Don't worry-it'll be straightened out as the chapters progress.)

Digimon

Trip to America

Chapter I-Plane Ride

"YAY! We're going to America!" cheered Davis Motomiya to Kari Kamiya as Tai and Kari's mother drove them in the car to the airport with Sora's mother and Matt's father behind them. 

"Relax, Davis. We'll have plenty of time to talk on the plane." advised Kari sweetly as she started playing with his hair. Davis blushed and started tickling Kari-until Tai turned around.

"Hey, you two. None of that stuff while in the states, got it?" Tai insisted irritably.

Davis and Kari blushed even harder and sweat-dropped as they eyed Tai in the passenger seat. "Got it." they both replied together. 

"Why do we have to be in the trunk? It'd be much easier if we were out there with Kari and the others!" cried Gatomon irritably.

"This way, we won't draw any attention to Tai and the others while they get on the plane. Just relax, Gatomon." advised Agumon calmly.

"You relax! I'll be the backseat driver." Came the immediate retort.

Veemon sighed with impatience. "If you two are going to be arguing the entire trip, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Later, at the airport, Tai eyed the DigiDestined who'd agreed to come to America-

Matt: The main reason he'd come was so that he could try to get together with Mimi.

Sora: Besides spending some quality time alone with Tai, she was a part of Operation: Get Matt and Mimi together with Tai as well.

Izzy: He'd come along to make sure Tai and Davis didn't do anything stupid; Sora insisted that he'd spend every waking moment with her. Kari mentioned that she'd try to get Davis to have some fun. Izzy's response to both girls? "That's what I'm afraid of!"

Joe: He came to make sure no one got hurt on the weekend trip.

T.K.: He came to keep an eye on Davis and Kari. As Matt had said once, "Those two are looking too chummy together, don't you think T.K.?"

Kari: Besides dividing time between Davis and T.K., she came to make sure that Tai and Sora didn't get "too close in the states." As their parents-and Sora's mother-put it.

Davis: What else? He'd came to spend time with Kari-and the guys. "How else do you expect to get some time in with the guys? While in the states, of course!" were his exact words. Also, to look out for T.K.

Yolei: She'd come to look after Davis-and to spend some time with him alone. (If no one's noticed that she's getting attracted to Davis on the show, I'll ask this question-where have you been?)

As for Ken and Cody, they agreed to look after the Digital World while the others were gone. That and the fact that Ken would be busy around the house while Cody's mother had some doubts about her son traveling halfway around the world.

"OK- there are nine of us here. The main question is this: who wants to ride First-class?"

Everyone rose their hands; Tai sweat-dropped.

"Oh boy. Three tickets are for me, Kari and Sora. Reason being? I'm the one paying for these tickets, Kari's my sister and Sora would kill me if I had her fly Coach." 

"Am I glad I'm not in your shoes, Tai." joked Matt. Sora elbowed him in the ribs for that comment.

"For that comment Matt, you should ride Coach." Sora replied irritably.

Tai knew better than when to argue with Sora-sometimes. Matt knew too. 

"OK-Sora, Kari and I are in First-class and Matt's in Coach. The rest of you,

draw straws. Whoever gets the red tip is in First-class; if it's black, you're in Coach." explained Tai as he and Sora handed out straws.

"ALL RIGHT! I GOT RED!" cheered Davis.

"PERFECTO! ME TOO!" yelled Yolei.

"Aw…I got black!" cried T.K. depressingly.

"Don't worry, T.M.-we'll tell you how the movie went, and the dinner, the peanuts, and-"

"STUFF IT, DAVIS!"

Kari stepped in between the two boys. "Stop it T.K.! You shouldn't be mad 

at Davis just because he got red and you didn't. There's always America."

Davis almost blew his top, but calmed himself down quite easily-but that

could've been because Yolei was eyeing him almost the same way he would 

eye Kari. 

"Well, I got black too. Guess that means I can't use my laptop while on the 

plane." sighed Izzy reluctantly.

"I got black, too. We can check out America with these binoculars I got." 

suggested Joe calmly.

"All right! If everyone's ready-LET'S GO TO AMERICA!" Tai demanded.

The nine DigiDestined cheered as they headed to their plane. The Digimon, 

however, had to go in the overhead compartments like Tai had said. 

__

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. Our 747 from Odaiba, 

Japan to New York City will be departing in five minutes. Expect some 

turbulence as we begin our ascent." 

Sora sighed as she snuggled next to Tai on the plane. Thanks to Tai not messing up the plane tickets, they'd gotten to sit together. However, Davis had to sit between Kari and Yolei-and he didn't know which one to talk to.

__

"I've always loved Kari, that much is true. But I don't wanna ignore Yolei for the entire trip. I know! I'll strike up a conversation with Kari first, then we include Yolei into it too, only casually." thought Davis calmly.

"So, Kari-any particular sights in New York you wanna see?"

"Hmm…the Statue of Liberty. I didn't get to see it when T.K. and I visited last time." 

"That sounds great! Do you wanna come too, Yolei?"

Yolei literally felt her heart jump through her throat. Davis had invited her along! 

__

"He invited me! I didn't think he would! Oh, he's waiting for an answer. Don't sound like a total geek, Yolei!" 

To Davis, Yolei's answer didn't sound geeky at all-although she stammered and her cheeks turned red as she eventually answered, "S-sure, Davis. I'd l-love to!" 

As for Tai and Sora, they had kissed for a while until Sora had fallen asleep on Tai's shoulder, leaving Tai alone with his thoughts. He also noticed Sora shiver a bit next to him. On instinct, he placed his arm around her waist, which wasn't so easy-she was leaning on him for a pillow. 

__

"This is gonna be one of the toughest weekends ever-spending some alone time with Sora, trying to get Matt and Mimi together, making sure Davis and T.K. don't pull anything on Kari, and, most importantly, keeping the Digimon a secret from whatever hotel we stay in for the next 3 days. I'll figure it out." Tai sighed as he placed his head against Sora's. 

"Goodnight, Sora. I love you." Tai whispered against her ear.

"I love you too, Tai. Goodnight." Sora murmured back. 

About two or three hours later, Tai, Sora, Davis, Kari, Yolei and the rest of the DigiDestined awoke to the sound of the captain:

__

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are starting our descent in beautiful New York City. Please make sure your seats and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions." 

"Don't they say that stuff as we're taking off?" Davis asked grumpily as he folded up the blanket he'd borrowed from an overhead compartment-messy, like Tai's. It took Sora and Kari to fold up the guys' blankets, plus their own. 

"DigiDestined, welcome to New York." whispered Tai quietly so he wouldn't wake any other passengers. Sora responded with a goodmorning kiss. 

Davis sighed as he tried not to glance at the elder kids. 

__

"If only Kari would kiss me like that…" he thought sadly. 

Kari and Yolei both kissed Davis on either cheek.

"Good morning." they both replied. 

Davis blushed a deep red and stammered, "G-good morn-ning." 

__

"Wow! America really is the land of opportunity." 

What do you think? Flames aren't permitted. Don't like, don't read. 

Chapter II will be up soon. 


	2. Surprise! Visiting Mimi

A/N: I don't own Digimon. If I did, do you think these stories would be a part of the show? Yes! Chapter II contains-as usual-Taiora. This chapter's more humorous than the rest will be. Flames aren't needed. Don't like, don't read. Have no fear-I'll make up for this with Chapter III.

Digimon

Trip to America

Chapter II-Surprise! Visiting Mimi

Davis groaned as he struggled to carry five different bags-one of which was his, but the other four were Kari's! It would've worked fine if Veemon hadn't chosen that particular time to jump on his shoulder.

"Giddyap, Davis! Let's get going." Veemon said.

"Veemon if you don't get off, we're gonna faaaaaahhhhhhhh…" 

CRASH! Davis and Veemon dropped to the ground within seconds. 

T.K. rolled his eyes as he helped Davis with the bags. 

"Hey, you two! Stop playing around. We need to find a taxi and get to Mimi's." insisted Tai irritably.

"Sorry, Tai." said Davis and T.K. in unison.

"OK-we're here, and Mimi's house is across town. Do you have enough money to get us there, Tai?" Sora asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry. Things couldn't work out better. Trust me." 

"Trust you, huh?" remarked Matt bitterly as they ended up in the middle of a thunderstorm-under Tai's umbrella!

"How was I supposed to know it was raining in New York?! I only check the weather back home!" yelled Tai angrily.

"Tai…"

Tai turned to Sora, who unlike the others, was basking in the drops of rain and thunder. 

"It's lonely out here in the rain without you. Would you join me?"

Tai would've refused but he had a feeling that if he didn't say yes, spending time alone with Sora for the whole weekend would be shot. 

"Sure, Sora. Davis-hold this." 

"Got it, Tai!" Davis grasped Tai's umbrella from him and smiled as Tai joined his girlfriend in the pouring rain.

"Poor Tai. This rain may last for the whole weekend. I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind, but Tai's plans might be ruined completely." 

Everyone, with the exception of Tai, Sora and Yolei, glared at Izzy for commenting on the weather report.

"Thank you weatherman Izumi! You may have ruined ALL our weekend plans, thanks to your "report!" Matt remarked heatedly.

"TAXI!" (whistles) 

Thanks to Tai's ability to whistle-one of some traits he hasn't told his friends about-they got a taxi within seconds. He was also able to speak pretty good American.

"Where to, mac?" asked the driver in a Brooklyn accent.

Tai eyed the driver with a look as he said, "45th and Maine, sir. And don't call me "mac."

"You got it, mac." The driver replied. SCCCCRRRRRREEEEECCCHHHHH!!! The DigiDestined were thrown around in the back of the cab and hit the ceiling as the driver peeled out.

"THIS GUY DRIVES LIKE MIMI!" yelled Joe worriedly.

"I PRESUME EVERYONE IN NEW YORK MUST DRIVE LIKE THIS! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET AROUND-" began Izzy.

"SHUT UP, IZZY!" demanded Tai and Davis as they crossed an intersection. 

It took about five minutes for them to finally make it to 45th and Maine. Once Tai paid the money-and got everyone's bags safely inside the motel-the driver peeled out again.

Everyone glared at Tai-who sweat-dropped with slight fear.

"Look, guys. I didn't know he drove like Mimi. Heck, I didn't know everyone drove like that! Give me a break-"

Sora grabbed Tai by the scruff of his neck.   
"Tai…sweetie. The next time we take a cab in this town, you might not live to see 16! Got it?" she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

After finding separate rooms for everyone, the team decided to find a car lot.

"The only one close to us is on 45th and Clinton. Who'll go get the car?" asked Matt. 

Once again, everyone turned towards Tai, who sweat-dropped.

"Oh boy."

"I can't believe everyone! How come they chose ME to get the stupid car? Just because I didn't know everyone in New York has a speeding problem?

And after I invited them to enjoy the weekend here and got them tickets with MY money! Sora! How could she do this to me? And why didn't Agumon back me up in there? Wait-he was still asleep in my bag." Tai was basically angry with all of his friends-especially with Sora. That's pretty much what he did the whole way to the car lot-complain about his friends until he got there. He got a decent car rented for a good price. It had a CD changer, tape player, the works! On the way back, he considered leaving them to get to Mimi's in the rain on their own, but decided against it. Despite the fact that they'd threatened to kill him and rebelled against him to go get the car, they were still his friends. And his parents would never forgive him if something happened to Kari in America. 

"You sent TAI out to get the car? How could you?" demanded Agumon angrily.

"It was his fault. If he hadn't hailed a cab, we could still breathe normally." retorted Matt. 

"Who got you to America in the first place? Tai! Who sacrificed their money for this weekend? Tai! Who kept you from getting soaked? Tai!" 

Kari stood up. "Agumon's right. Tai's sacrificed a lot for this trip. I believe we all owe Tai an apology for the way we acted."

"I agree!" replied Davis.

"Me too!" added Yolei.

"All in favor of apologizing to Tai?" asked Sora calmly. Everyone raised his or her hands. 

"Then let's get out there and find him." Sora demanded as she started for the door. No one followed. 

"Are you serious? Head out in this rain? The downpour's a tragedy for people with cars! What happens to people without cars?" asked Davis.

"I don't care! I'm going to find Tai." 

Kari nodded. "Me too." 

Davis's face brightened. "If Kari's going, so am I!" Everyone else groaned as they headed out.

They didn't have to go far. Tai was already waiting for them in the van he'd rented from the car dealer.

"Are you guys getting in, or would you rather walk?" he asked calmly. 

Within seconds, the van was filled-almost-with Digimon and humans!

"Tai, we all owe you an apology. We should've been the ones who went out to get the car, not you. You sacrificed a lot for us already…and I'm sorry." apologized Kari.

"Me too." replied Davis.

One by one, the DigiDestined and their Digimon apologized to Tai. Agumon didn't need to-he'd been asleep, like Tai had said. Sora's apology was-what else?-a kiss that left Tai speechless.   
With a wicked grin plastered over his face, Tai cautioned, "I accept your apologies. Now-hold on!" 

SSSSCCCCRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHH!!! Tai literally peeled rubber as he sped off in the pouring rain, making sure to hold on tight to Sora's hand the whole way and make sure she didn't go flying around like the others. Kari held on to Tai's shoulder the whole way to Mimi's.

Finally, they reached their destination. The whole team-Sora and Kari excluded-glared at Tai as he exited the van with the keys. 

"That's for making me go get the van in the first place!" replied Tai evenly as he rapped on the door to Mimi's. She opened the door five minutes later.

"Tai? What are you doing here?"

"We all came to visit! Surprise!" The others revealed themselves within seconds, practically drenched but smiling weakly.

"Thanks! Come in, but first-wipe your feet and change. Daddy'll be mad if people drip over the floor." 

The team all groaned. They'd left spare clothes back at the motel-and no one felt like walking back or driving back-except, possibly Sora.

For the third time that day, everyone-Mimi excluded-glared at Tai and motioned towards the door. Tai remained defiant and proud.   
"Make me." Then Tai raced for the guestroom. 

"GET HIM!" Everyone shot after Tai in a frenzied rush. Mimi laughed and went to make lunch. 

__

"This could turn out to be the best weekend ever-if this rain ever stops or if the guys don't kill Tai for bringing them out here in this storm!" 

Trust me-Chapter III will be less humorous than this one was. R&R! 


	3. The Path for Friendship & Sincerity

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd be living the good life in Los Angeles instead of in Fresno! This fic contains Taiora-as usual! Also contains some Daikari, Takari, Mimato and Daiyako!

Digimon

Trip to America

Chapter III-The path for Friendship and Sincerity

Spending Friday evening inside his hotel room wasn't the way Tai Kamiya had planned it. He and Sora had originally planned a double date for themselves, Matt and Mimi. It would be a test-to see if Mimi harbored any feelings for Matt. If that theory proved true, then the next step would be to see if Matt could muster up the bravado to admit his feelings to her. 

The problem was the rain. It hadn't let up since the DigiDestined got to America and showed no signs of stopping soon. The only one on the team who liked the rain-as well as thunderstorms-was Sora! She was outside, just standing there in the rain with the same clothes she'd had on earlier. They were getting more and more soaked the longer she was out there. Tai couldn't take it anymore. He was prepared to go out there and try to convince her to come inside when Agumon stopped him.

"Tai, it's late. Shouldn't you get some sleep?" asked the tiny Dinosaur Digimon.

"You should be asking that question to someone else." was Tai's reply as he headed out to the patio of his hotel room. Thanks to Mimi lending Tai some money, he was able to get the team out of the motel room they'd originally went into and managed to get them into the Ramada Inn. Tai's room was right next to Sora's-pretty much how he'd planned it. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Sora's arms. 

"Shouldn't you come inside and go to bed? It's cold, late and you look tired. Biyomon had to eat your food because a certain someone didn't come in for dinner and she was getting hungry." 

"I've been waiting for you to come out here. Doesn't the sky look lovely?" 

Sora asked calmly.

"Yes, it does. Do you know what would make it lovelier? If we were inside, watching it from behind a plate-glass window." Replied Tai as he pulled her inside. Sora sighed with slight irritation, but allowed Tai to pull her in. She didn't want to have to explain to her mom how she'd gotten sick in America.

"Now…go to bed, and we can watch the rain in the morning." 

"OK." 

Sora turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Tai sigh.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" 

Sora responded with a kiss on Tai's forehead.

"You call that a goodnight kiss?"

Sora giggled slightly, then pulled Tai's face close to hers for a passionate kiss, one that could've gone on for the night, if not for Agumon. 

"Hey you two! Some 'mons want to keep their lunch in their stomachs, so get some sleep!" 

Tai and Sora laughed as they pulled away.

"Goodnight, Tai. I love you."   
"I love you too, Sora. Goodnight."

Once Sora was gone, Tai eyed his Digimon with an evil look.

"Tai…what are you doing with that pillow?"

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Morning. The rain was still going on, but Tai was woken in the worst possible way. 

"Pepper Breath!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

AGUMON!!!!!!!"

Sora laughed as she heard Tai's scream. 

In enters Matt on Tai, hair looking worse than it does.

"Mmm…someone cooking barbecue?"

Tai glared at Matt with the same look he'd given him when he'd shot him in the Digital World. "Talk about the hair, and you'll die before even getting to _speak _to Mimi!"

"OK! I can't think of a worse way to be woken up, though." 

That's when they heard a scream.   
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOLEI!!!!!!"

"Why does that sound like Davis?" asked Tai calmly.

In enters Davis, and he looked worse than Tai's hair!

Tai and Matt had to force themselves not to laugh. 

"What's so funny? Can't a guy wake up in the morning without people laughing at him?" demanded Davis angrily.

Needless to say, everyone got up in their own way and did what they wanted. Davis took Kari and Yolei to the Statue of Liberty like he'd said he would. They had Veemon snap a picture of the three of them near it. 

Davis hummed with ease as he downloaded the picture onto his Dterminal, then e-mailed it to one of the DigiDestined. 

"Hi, Davis! What are you doing?" asked Yolei sweetly.

"I'm downloading the picture to my Dterminal and e-mailing it to one of the others. He should be getting it right about…NOW!"

At that second, they all heard a faint, but unmistakable yell.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo…"

Davis couldn't help himself. He started laughing. Yolei instantly joined in. Kari came back with the Digimon and some ice cream.

"What's so funny?" 

Yolei managed to stop laughing long enough to explain. "Davis sent the picture to one of the others. He timed his scream to the second!"

T.K. stopped screaming long enough to see the background of the picture. The Statue of Liberty!   
"Come on, Patamon! We're going to the Statue of Liberty."

Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi did go out on their double date, but I'll get to that later. Izzy dragged Joe and their Digimon around to the computer store! 

"Please, Izzy! Can we go somewhere else? I'm tired and hungry."

"If I didn't know any better Joe, I'd say you were regressing."

Joe eyed Izzy like he was crazy. "WHAT?"

"Simple. The tone in your voice indicates either total panic, utter insanity or a sign of irritation. From what I recall from the old days, the only time you sounded like that was when we were in the Digital World. Therefore, you are regressing to an earlier stage of life."

Joe glared at Izzy. "Thank you, 'professor' Izzy."

"My pleasure. Now, let's see how these satellite uplinks work on my computer." 

Joe, Gomamon and Tentomon groaned. It was going to be a long, rainy day.

Tai eyed his Digimon. Lunchtime was no exception where Digimon were concerned. Where to eat? 

"Let's see…there's the Sushi café, then there's a pizza restaurant about a block from here."

"The pizza restaurant! Let's go there!" insisted Agumon.

"Pizza? I'm there!" said Gabumon.

"Yay! Pizza!"

Tai laughed at the sight of their Digimon. To not scare anyone, he'd dressed Agumon in a trenchcoat and hat. Biyomon and Palmon-who Davis retrieved for Mimi-were in a baby carriage. As for Gabumon-he hid inside Matt's guitar case.

"The last time you were in a trenchcoat, we were trying to find out who the 8th child was." 

"It was hot that day, wasn't it? It certainly doesn't feel that way today."

Replied Agumon.

"Move over!" 

"You move over!"

"Your petals keep getting in the way!"

"Hey you two! You're supposed to be babies and cry, not be babies and argue." Insisted Mimi.

"The last time this happened, we were ambushed by SkullMeramon." 

Laughed Sora.

"Then Agumon and I came in and showed that creep who was the 'Mon! Right, Agumon?" 

"You said it!" 

Tai considered the menu as the others reminisced.   
_"Hmm. An extra large with pepperoni could do for now. Hopefully, I'll have enough for a takeout during dinner."_

"So, Mimi, how's things in the states?" asked Matt, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Great, although people here know nothing about fashion, they got the food right! And people actually eat food from Japan!" 

Matt tried to keep up with her, but it wasn't working. 

"Excuse me for a moment." 

Matt headed towards the bathroom. Tai's eyes narrowed slowly.

"I'm gonna go see if Matt's trying to step out on the bill. Be right back."

"I can't do this…what if she says no? What if she slaps me? What if-"

"What if the world blows up tomorrow? Calm down, Matt!"   
"Calm down? I can't! I couldn't even hold a conversation with her for one minute. What am I gonna do?"

Tai looked Matt in the eye. "Just relax and be yourself. If Davis can be attractive to Kari, then there's hope for you." He joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Thanks, though." 

In enters Agumon and Gabumon.

"The girls want to know if you two left for Vegas. Actually, Sora wants to know." explained Agumon.

Tai and Matt started laughing. 

"Tell them we'll be out in a minute. And give Sora this." Tai slipped Agumon the $20. Nodding, they both left.

"So…you ready to try again?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready." 

That said, Tai and Matt went outside and headed off to try Matt's attempt at love.

What do you think of Chapter III? Flames aren't permitted. Don't like, don't read. 


	4. Broken hearts, shattered dreams

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. You already know about the coupling-Taiora, Daikari, blah, blah, blah. I also don't own "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. 

Davis: Really? DAIKARI?! You're the best!

Me: (irritated) Calm down, Davis! Explain the summary of Chapter IV to the readers.

Davis: Got it! (reads) "When Davis and T.K. both admit their feelings to Kari, will she decide who she would be happy with, but also whose heart she has to break, or will someone step aside and have their heart crushed? As for Operation: Get Matt & Mimi together, it almost works…until a slight accident at dinner causes the first plan to go haywire!" Whoa! 

Me: You read too much.

Davis: (laughs; sweat-drops) Whoops! Sorry. Anyway, flames aren't appreciated, so if you're disappointed about the outcome of this story, then tough, 'cause writers have a different viewpoint of stories, too.

Me: Who are you, and where is Davis?

Davis: I'm still me. HEY! T.S.! Stay away from Kari. She's MY girl! (runs off)

Me: (sighs) Same old Davis…

Digimon

Trip to America

Chapter IV-Broken hearts, shattered dreams

T.K. and Patamon finally made it to the Statue of Liberty, but Davis, Kari and Yolei had left already!

"Where could they be?" he asked worriedly. T.K. quickly pulled out his D3 and tried to scan for them. "Got 'em! They're close by-the Empire State Building. Let's go, Patamon!"

"Davis, it looks gorgeous!" beamed Kari as they observed the rainy skies of New York inside the building.  
"Yeah, especially since we're inside and not outside!" added Yolei cynically.

"True, but at least no one said anything when we came in." added Davis.

"Davis, we used Nefertimon, ExVeemon and Aquilamon just to get to the roof-and we had to break in from there, too. I'm surprised no one's sent police to try and find us." Explained Kari worriedly.

"That's 'cause I had Veemon and Gatomon jack up all the cameras on the roof and above us! No way can anyone find us up here." Declared Davis calmly.   
A second later, T.K. and Angemon appeared.

"KARI!" 

"AHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Davis as he fell back and hit the floor.

"So much for no one finding us!" cracked Gatomon as she sweat-dropped.

"The roof! We came in from there." Said Yolei. 

Nodding, T.K. and Angemon flew upward.

Davis sighed as he turned to Kari. "I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you: Kari, ever since we met on the playground when we were 10-"

"Davis, we were nine when we met." Replied Kari.

"Whatever. Anyway, I've loved you ever since. I know you think this is just a crush and I'm a big jerk, but jerks have feelings too! No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and wait for you." 

Despite the fact that Davis had poured out his heart and soul to Kari and not her, Yolei smiled. 

__

"I'll wait for you too, Davis. No matter what." She thought with the smile still on her face. Kari's eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Davis…I-"

"KARI! I've (gasps) gotta (gasps) talk to you!" gasped T.K. as he ran in! (A/N: He ran from who knows how many steps down to them! Why wouldn't he be tired?) 

"Can it wait, T.K.? I'm talking to Davis." 

"Sorry, but it can't. Ever since that day I saved you from Piedmon in the Digital World four years ago, I've wanted to keep you safe because-I love you!"

Kari gulped. T.K. had feelings for her? All this time…and she never saw.

"T.K…Davis…"

Davis looked as if he were about to cry, but put on a brave front. "Who knew? Well, T.K., if your future lies with Kari, then I wish you luck. Yolei, watch out for Veemon for me? I've got some things to take care of."

"But what about our plans? WHAT ABOUT MY SUNDAE?!" yelled Veemon.

Davis' smile remained plastered, although it was forced. "There's always Sunday. I gotta go." 

"Davis, wait!" pleaded Kari, but Davis had broke into a run toward the elevator, allowing the tears to fall. Yolei held her anger-and her tears-in check as she grabbed Veemon and Hawkmon and raced after him.

"Ahhhh…that was delicious!" said Agumon.

"The best pizza I've ever had." Agreed Tai calmly. Matt and Mimi had actually started a conversation that he kept up with! What was different about this pizza restaurant was that there was a jukebox near them playing songs. Tai smiled. He had an idea-an an idea that would not only help out Matt and Mimi, but also allow him to spend time with Sora. 

Tai got up and placed some change into the jukebox. Then he found the song he wanted, and pressed it. Within seconds, it started. 

"Want to dance?" Tai asked with that smile that made Sora's knees turn to jelly. All she could do was nod. 

As they passed by Matt and Mimi, Tai made a motioning move with his hand. Matt offered Mimi his hand. 

"Would you care to dance?"

Mimi gasped slightly as her cheeks turned-what else?-pink. "Sure."

The four friends danced in tune with the music. Tai and Sora were kissing within two minutes of the song, whereas Matt was working up the nerve to tell Mimi.

__

"OK, Matt. This is your chance. Don't screw this up!" 

"Mimi? I've got to tell you something."

"Go on. I'm listening." Mimi gave Matt her undivided attention.

"Well…it's like this. Ever since our time in the Digital World…I've had feelings for…a girl. But I confused my feelings for that girl towards someone else, and that's the main reason why I shot Tai."

"Well, that girl must be real special if you'd confuse your feelings for her. Do I know her?" 

Matt blushed and turned to look at her.   
"Actually…it's-"

Then, tragedy struck. A waiter, who wasn't looking where he was going, tripped and sent a whole plate of spaghetti towards Mimi's face! Matt tried not to laugh, but failed.  
"Oh! And I suppose you think this is funny?" 

"Not really, but…(snickers)" 

"Then HERE! Try this on for size!" Mimi picked up some spaghetti sauce and covered Matt in the entire thing before storming off.

"Mimi! Wait! I didn't mean it…" Matt groaned as Tai and Sora came over.

"What happened? Why are you covered in spaghetti sauce?" asked Tai.

"Mimi…some jerk waiter tripped and sent a plate of spaghetti on her face. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it." 

Tai eyed Matt with a look. "Go. Find her. Find her and talk to her. And before you do that-clean yourself up." 

Nodding, Matt went to the bathroom to clean up, then ran out and went to find Mimi.

Davis collapsed on his hotel bed in tears and turned on the radio. Whenever he got this upset, he liked listening to sad songs. The Goo Goo Dolls were no exception-in some cases.

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Chorus: And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Davis sobbed sadly as the words cut him to the quick. Could any of his friends understand what he was going through? Possibly not. Not even Kari herself.

__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies 

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

Chorus: And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am

Davis looked up as he saw someone come into his room. It wasn't Kari. It was the last person he'd expect to come in…

"Yolei? What are you doing here?"

"I saw through that tough act, Davis. You're hurting. Please tell me why." 

Even though she knew that Davis would love only Kari, Yolei felt that she had to be there to comfort him. 

"Why would you care? You sincerely think I'm a jerk! You even said it out loud for me to hear!" yelled Davis. He knew Yolei only wanted to help, but he didn't want to talk.

"Davis! That was a long time ago. You've matured since then…even if you won't admit it. I'm your friend and I want to know what's wrong." Insists Yolei. 

Davis saw that she was fighting back her tears. She was being sincere. 

__

"She does care about me…" he thought.

Davis collapsed into Yolei's arms in tears, allowing the floodgates to open. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Kari and T.K. came in unnoticed.

"Kari will never love me…she's got T.K. now…HE'D BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER!" screamed Davis before breaking out into tears again.

"Shhhh…it's OK. Let it all out, Davis. Let it all out…"

__

Chorus: And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am (repeat)

Davis: (crying) WHY WON'T KARI LOVE ME?

Me: Calm down, Davis.

Davis: CALM DOWN? KARI'S OUT WITH T.A. AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?

Me: Yes. Things work out in the end. I think. R&R!


	5. Decisions, decisions, decisions!

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. Davis, would you care to read the summary for this chapter?

Davis: (sniffs) I'm not speaking to you!

Me: (rolls eyes) He's upset because of the ending to Chapter IV. Tai?

Tai: Sure. (reads) "Matt tries to figure out a way to apologize to Mimi without sounding like a total spaz. Yolei tells Tai and Sora what happened between Davis, Kari and T.K. and they decide to step in and help out. As for Izzy and Joe-they're still in the computer store." Are we gonna see Izzy and Joe again?

Me: You know Izzy better than I do.

Tai: Right. I'd better send out a search party.

Digimon

Trip to America

Chapter V-Decisions, decisions, decisions!

"…And that's what happened." Concluded Yolei calmly as she eyed Tai and Sora with a worried look in her eyes.

"Poor Davis. He gave up a chance at love to make Kari happy." replied Sora sadly.

"Maybe not! It's time for us to help him out." declared Tai heatedly. 

"And how do you plan to do that? You've spent almost all your resources on getting Matt and Mimi together." explained Agumon.

"Matt can handle himself from here on out. I'll talk to Davis and Sora can do…whatever it is girls do-with Kari." 

Sora eyed Tai with a half-frown. 

"What exactly do you mean 'whatever it is girls do,' Tai?"

Tai instantly sweat-dropped. "Not like that! I meant as in…uhh…"

"Yes?"

Tai pulled Sora into a kiss. That seemed to be the only way to calm her down-from Tai's point of view.

"I'm gonna leave before I throw up on your bed, Sora. See you later." 

Sora waved in response to Yolei's departure.

"OK, Matt. You've apologized to girls before. This can't be any different, right? Of course not! This is MIMI we're talking about here! Wait-what if she doesn't talk to me? What if she has me thrown out? What if-"

"What if the sky fell on top of us? Calm down, Matt!" insists Gabumon from inside Matt's guitar case.

"I can't, Gabumon! I've never been so worried about what a girl's going to say to me before! And-when did you get in there?"

"Around the time Mimi threw that spaghetti sauce on you and left."

Matt groaned. That's why that thing had been heavy to move!

"If Mimi cares about you the same way as you, then she'll understand your apology." Remarked Gabumon calmly.

Matt smiled. "You're right, Gabumon! And I know just how to do it."

"Hey, Davis. You feeling OK?" Tai asked calmly as he appeared in Davis' room with light lipstick over his cheeks. 

"I should ask you that question. How come you have lipstick-oh. You've been with Sora, haven't you?" remarked Davis with a small smile.

Tai blushed and tried in vain to rid himself of the lipstick. "This isn't about me and Sora! It's about you and Kari. Why would you give up so quickly after you'd admitted your feelings to her?" he asked.

"'Cause I saw she was torn between me and T.A.! There's no way she could've made a choice between him and me right then, so I backed down. Guess I chickened out, huh?"

Tai smiled. "That was a brave decision you made, Davis. What made you do that?"

"T.K.'s known her longer than I have. I didn't meet Kari 'til I was 10! 9, actually. But I always imagined that we'd get married some day and you could be my best man." 

"It doesn't matter who's known who longer. The truth of the matter is this-you've got to fight for what you want. Although in Kari's case, fighting might not be the brightest idea."

"You mean I should take a chance, kiss the one I love and be damned with the consequences?" asked Davis in amazement.

"Something like that." 

"I can't believe I had you drag me to some computer store when I could be outside-"

"Standing in the rain getting soaked instead of being inside, where it's safe and warm? You're welcome." declared Izzy calmly, oblivious to Joe's earlier fits of anger. "Now, let's go find someplace to eat. 

"Finally! I'm starved. I'll have a steak, without the sirloin." Tentomon said.

"We're not going to have steak. We're going Italian and getting spaghetti-that is, after I finish loading this uplink on my computer." 

Joe, Tentomon and Gomamon grabbed Izzy-and his computer-and dragged him out of the store. 

"WAIT! I WASN'T FINISHED DOWNLOADING YET!"

Mimi had finally cleaned all the spaghetti out of her hair when the phone rang. Already upset at Matt and hurt by his earlier reactions, she decided not to answer it. Moments later, the machine picked it up.

__

"Hey, Mimi. It's me. I know you're still mad at me, otherwise I'd be talking to you. So, here goes: I love you. I love every inch of you, from your pink hair down to those shoes you're wearing right now. I know I don't deserve a chance at love after everything that's happened to me, but if you're willing to go out tomorrow around 2:00 at wherever you want to go, that's fine with me. I've gotta go." (click; beep)

"Hey, Kari. Is something wrong?" 

"Hmm? Oh, hi Sora. Kind of. I'm confused." 

"About what?" Sora gave Kari her full attention.

"Well…Davis admitted that he loved me since we met, but T.K. burst in on us and told me that he loved me too. Then Davis said that if his future lied with me, he'd wish us luck and left. Later, when T.K. and I came to talk to him, we found him crying in Yolei's arms. I don't know what to do!" cried Kari worriedly.

"Calm down. When I had to make a decision between Tai and Matt, I weighed the pros and cons of both of them. I asked myself which one made me feel special whenever I was around them. I also asked myself which one had saved me on numerous occasions." explained Sora.

"Obviously, you chose Tai!" laughed Kari.

"Right. I realized that what I had with Matt was a wanting to belong-when one special boy already belonged to me-just like I belong with him. Just figure out which one would make you happier." That said, Sora got up and left.

"Hmm." Kari got up and picked up a piece of paper and wrote on it:

__

"How I feel around Davis." On the other side, she wrote, _"How I feel around T.K." _

Smiling to herself, Kari started writing. 

Chapter VI-Kari's Decision up soon! R&R! Flames aren't permitted. Don't like, don't read.


	6. Kari's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. There is no way I'm getting sued. Why? 'Cause I only have about 59 cents in change. 

Davis: I've decided to forgive and forget that whole Chapter IV deal. It's a story! It won't affect real life at all, right?

Me: (rolls eyes) Uh…yeah. Read the summary.

Davis: (reads; smiles) "Kari finally makes a decision on who she truly loves-Davis or T.K. Matt and Mimi get together-at last!-and the team head home after a rainy weekend."

Me: Yeah. Anything else?

Davis: If I reveal the coupling, I'd reveal Kari's choice earlier, and we don't want the readers to know ahead of time, right?

Me: Davis…was that a…thought?

Davis: I think so. Weird.

Digimon

Trip to America

Chapter VI-Kari's Decision

In enters Gatomon from a stroll out on the town into Kari's hotel room. She tossed off the newspaper she'd used as protection from the rain. She tried to find Kari, but she'd left after finishing her thoughts about Davis and T.K. on that piece of paper.

"KARI! Where are you? Hmm. Must've gone out. What's this? (reads) _'How I feel about Davis.' _Wonder if there's anything on the other side."

After reading the information on Davis, Gatomon flipped the paper over and read the other side. 

__

"How I feel about T.K.' Hmm. Looks like she's got a painful choice to make." Once she finished reading the information on T.K., she looked at the bottom of the paper. It had 

__

Davis on the lower left hand side and _T.K._ on the right. One of the names was circled. 

Gatomon smiled to herself. 

"Not that hard of a choice, after all."   
Making sure to leave the paper exactly where she found it, Gatomon hopped off the table and went to go in search of the Digimon whose partner's name had been circled.

Morning. Sunday. The final day-and it was still raining, although not as fierce as it had been on Friday. Tai sighed. He'd barely had enough money to book a flight to America in the first place. 

__

"It's a good thing I got round-trip tickets for us!" Tai thought as he got dressed. Once that was done, he went to Sora's room-which was right next to his-and knocked on the door.

"Go away." 

Tai smiled to himself. "Room service!" 

"I didn't order anything."

"True, but the gentleman next door did-some pancakes, toast and eggs."

"Boiled or scrambled?"

"Both."

Sora smiled to herself as she prepared to open the door. _"He is too sweet." _She thought as she opened the door-to see Tai.

"I had to get you up somehow." Tai cracked calmly as Sora eyed him with a look that could kill.

"I could kill you, but you got us here, so I'll wait until we get home." 

"If I went and got you all that food right now, would it make up for what I did?"

"Maybe." 

Tai smiled to himself as he lightly kissed Sora on the lips. 

"You call that a goodmorning kiss?" 

Tai leaned back in and kissed her with more passion than usual…until Biyomon interrupted them.  
"Hey, you two! I haven't eaten yet, and with you guys kissing like that, I may never eat again, so let's eat!"

"Yeah! I may not be able to keep my breakfast in my stomach after seeing this!" said Agumon. 

Tai and Sora pulled away and eyed their Digimon with irritated glances. 

"One…"

Agumon made a mad dash for the door.

"Two…"

Biyomon flew right after him and made it.

"THREE!" yelled Tai and Sora as they chased their Digimon outside, Sora making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

Davis sighed sadly as he packed his things in his bag. Life would never be as pleasurable as it was before he'd spilled his heart and soul to Kari. The morning had come and gone and so had lunch. It was now 1:00. Their plane was scheduled to depart at three.   
Davis waited impatiently for Veemon to return. Where was he? He'd said something about talking with one of the Digimon, but he didn't say which one. Finally, a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" 

"It's me! And I found something you lost." 

Davis opened the door to reveal Kari, with Veemon in tow.

"He was talking to Gatomon about something. I managed to tickle it out of him, though." she explained. "Can we talk?"

"Uh…sure." _"Great! She's probably gonna say, 'Guess what, Davis? T.K. and I are getting married once we graduate from high school and we need a ring bear.' Or, 'T.K. and I are eloping. Don't tell Tai or Matt.' Or maybe-"_

"I want to be with you."

Davis sat there in shock. He blinked once or twice to make sure he wasn't asleep. Then he smacked himself lightly on the cheeks. Finally, he pinched himself. 

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Kari giggled in response. "No. Of course, if someone hadn't looked at my stuff and told your partner, I wouldn't be saying this until the trip home." she added as she turned to glare at Gatomon, who was calmly jumping inside one of her 4 bags.

"It's not my fault you left it on the table." Came the reply.

"Can I help you carry your stuff downstairs?" Davis asked with a 100-watt smile on his face.

"We don't have to leave until 2:30. And Mimi's taking Matt down there so we won't leave him behind." 

Kari leaned forward and kissed Davis with a passionate desire. Neither one wanted it to end. That's pretty much all they did until Tai came in on them…wearing the exact same pair of goggles as Davis!

"Hey, you two! It's great that you're together, but if you can't breathe, how are you going to bear children?" 

Davis and Kari broke it off and eyed Tai with a confused look. 

"Where'd you get the goggles?" 

Tai's eyebrows rose upward to his head. "Sora bought them for me. I felt obligated to buy her something, so I got her…" 

That's when Sora came in…wearing a blue hat! Just like the one she wore back in the Digital World!

"Is this Travel back through time Day and no one told me?" asked Kari in amazement as she eyed Sora.

"Something like that. Congratulations! It looks like you figured out who'd make you happier." 

"Mmm-hmm." 

In enters Matt, barely glancing at Tai and Sora. 

"I'm off to talk to Mimi, see you at the airport." Then he did a double take and eyed Tai, then Davis and finally Sora before passing out.

Tai sighed as he found a pitcher of water and poured it over Matt's head.

"Where's the fire? Why am I wet?" 

"Go. Talk to Mimi before you miss your chance." 

Nodding, Matt left as quickly as possible.

2:00. Mimi waited until 2:05 before getting up. Matt ran inside at that instant, really out of breath.  
"Sorry (gasps) but it's hard (gasps) to get here (gasps) when you (gasps) have no car!" he gasped. 

Mimi started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair…it's soaked!" 

"I had a previous engagement with a water pitcher. I'm sorry about the spaghetti. It wasn't funny at all but I couldn't help myself. I really did try not to laugh." Matt explained.

"Tell me one thing-did you mean it? What you said on my machine…was it true?"

Matt replied by pulling her close and kissing her.

About five minutes later, they broke apart for air. 

"I love you." 

Mimi was speechless…literally.   
"Whoops. Guess I outdid myself. Now where are her keys?" Matt led Mimi back to the table and invaded her purse in an attempt to find the keys. He found them a minute later.

A second after that, a hand grabbed his and Matt found himself being eyed at by Mimi-and not in a good way.

"The next time you invade my purse, without my permission…we'll have to adopt children. Got it?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

3:05. The DigiDestined waved goodbye to Mimi as their plane departed the runway. Mimi sighed a happy sigh as the skies cleared up. Matt had promised to come and visit the following weekend…without the others. And he'd make sure to bring Palmon with him.   
_"Life couldn't get any better than this." _Mimi thought happily as she made her way to her car.

The DigiDestined were chatting about the wild weekend they'd had as they got off the plane and went to find their bags.

"Izzy kept us in that computer store forever!"

"Tai was so sweet during lunch!" 

"The sights were awesome!" 

"I can't wait to go back and see Mimi again!"

"Davis bought me a pink rose before we boarded."

The sound of thunder, a flash of lightning…and a sudden rainfall interrupted their happy thoughts.

"We just left that storm in America! Now it followed us all the way home?!" cried Davis angrily.

"(sigh) Well, let's find a cab or something." said Tai.

Matt replied, "Let me get it, Tai. TAXI!" (whistles)

Within seconds, a taxi appeared.   
"Where to, mac?" 

Matt eyed the driver with a look. "Downtown, sir. And don't call me 'mac."

"You got it, mac." 

SSSSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!

The DigiDestined were tossed around in the car as the driver peeled out! Everyone glared at Matt as best they could until they finally came to a stop.

Once they got out, everyone glared at Matt.

"Calm down, guys. I didn't know he drove like that guy in America-"

Sora grabbed Matt by the scruff of his neck.

"Matt. The next time you hail any taxi for us here…or America…you may not get to bear children! Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

FINALLY! I'm finished. What do you think? Flames aren't permitted. R&R!


End file.
